Kung Fu Dragon 3
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: For the last two years since the Changeling Queen's defeat, Spike the Dragon Warrior has lived happily with his friends in Ponyville, so much so he's ready to take the next step in his life but when a certain visitor comes unexpectedly will Spike choose to leave all he has or will he stay and begin anew?
1. Prologue

It was just another peaceful day in the city of Canterlot as the Princess of the Sun, Celestia was going over paperwork with her assistant Raven and her advisor Kibitz as the former said, "I got another batch of forms that need your signature if Princess Twilight is to ever have her Friendship Festival next month."

Celestia nodded as she used her magic to sign the papers.

Kibitz added, "And there's talk of a situation happening in the south of Equestria."

Celestia questioned, "What kind of situation?"

"That part is unclear right now, but I have sent guards to look into it. They should be back soon with a full report."

Sure enough after hours of doing other royal duties, three guards rushed into the room with serious expressions on their faces with the one in front taking charge by saying, "An invasion approaches!"

Kibitz and Raven gasped while Celestia scowled in concern, inquiring, "What kind of invasion?"

The second guard voiced, "It's an armada by air!"

The third guard added, "Our sources say it is lead by the Storm King!"

Celestia scowled further before she said, "This is a matter I shall deal with personally." she turned to her staff, "Have Luna take over for me but if I do not come back within the next few days, send her."

The first guard asked, "Should we inform the other princesses too?"

Celestia was silent for a moment before she said, "No…"

The ponies were surprised to say the least that the tall alicorn didn't want to let the Princess of Love and the Princess of Friendship in on this.

Celestia explained, "Twilight has been very busy preparing for the Friendship Festival and Cadence has her family to look after. I don't want to worry them if I can stop this invasion from happening in the first place. But should something go terribly wrong tell Cadence and Shining Armor and then tell Twilight. For she, the Elements, and the Dragon Warrior would be our last hope if the rest of us fails. But for now, we keep this quiet and let things be what they are now."

Kibitz inquired, "Are you sure? I mean I don't wish to question your objective, Your Highness, but why not just face this head on with a full assault with all the guards, princesses, the Elements of Harmony, and the Dragon Warrior? Surely that's a much better way of facing the threat then you just going alone."

Celestia mentioned, "That's a very good point, my advisor, but to do so would mean we would have to go to war with them and I refuse to cause a panic for my subjects and for others to get hurt in the battle. It's my duty to save as many lives as I can and to do that, I must go alone."

While still concerned by their princess's choice, they respected her decision and would obey her command.

* * *

 ** _AN: So yup, the Storm King is Kai in this story, sorry I don't have him appearing to battle Celestia but I figured this was the best way to set up the story. Besides you know what happens anyway when she does face him. The biggest flaw the MLP movie had was that it wasn't flesh out properly. It undermined the princesses' power level and the Storm King was given very little screen time. So I'm hoping to change that by having the princesses get taken out one-by-one, much better strategy in my opinion. As for why I casted Storm King as Kai, at first I was thinking of either Tirek or Sombra to be him instead but when the movie's prequel comics came out my sister insisted that I have the Storm King for him and you know what, she was right. I think both Tirek and Sombra would have been too somber and serious to be Kai because Kung Fu Panda 3 does show him having a humorous side to him and being a bit silly but still threatening enough. Storm King to a T. Plus he does have his own army like Kai does with his jombies so it works all the way!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Spike flew around in the air of the clear Ponyville skies, getting used to the feel of his new wings. Shortly after his twentieth birthday the wings grew in much to his and everyone else's surprise and now he was getting the hang of it thanks to his father and Twilight's coaching.

Discord called out, "That's it, son! You're doing great!"

Spike smiled as he made a couple of loops in the air and puncture holes in the clouds.

Then Discord summoned two orange batons in his hands and started directing his son to land.

Spike saw what he was doing and slowly made his way toward the ground.

Twilight commented as he touched down, "Very impressive."

Spike said, "I know right!" he slightly flapped his wings in excitement.

The Princess of Friendship added, "You know I was thinking, maybe we should have you performing at the Friendship Festival. After all, every pony does love the Dragon Warrior."

Shortly after she said that, a couple of bystanders shouted out, "We love you, Dragon Warrior!" before moving away.

The alicorn pointed, "See?"

Spike smiled before replying, "I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the idea but Applejack and I were planning on spending some time together at the Festival."

Discord went, "Ooh, getting quite serious are we?" smirking nonstop.

The dragon blushed and admitted, "Maybe…"

Both Twilight and Discord were stunned by that confession.

Spike explained, "The more time we spend together, the more… we get closer… And it's been getting me to thinking…" he paused.

Both his guardian and former mentor said, "What? What?" dying to know what he's trying to say.

But the Dragon Warrior shook his head and said, "Well anyway, I need to talk her about the idea of me performing then we'll see, sound good?"

Twilight nodded, "Of course, just let me know before next week so I can schedule it in. I got so much planned for this event that's been hard keeping it all straight!"

Spike asked in concern, "You haven't been overdoing it, have you?"

Twilight stressfully countered, "Of course not!" but then realizing how she sounded she nervously tittered, "I mean… maybe a little?" making a cheesy grin.

The dragon sighed, "Just take it easy, okay? We still got a month before the Festival starts so there's no need to stress out until then."

The princess smiled, "Of course… you're right."

He started to leave, "I have to go now, Applejack is waiting for me at Sweet Apple Acres for our date."

Discord said, "Alright, son but remember to come home before midnight."

Spike gave a weary look, "Seriously?"

The draconequus burst out laughing, "I'm kidding! Stay out as long as you want!" then said, "As long as there's no hanky-panky if you catch my drift."

Spike groaned in exasperation while going and waved at them, "See you guys later!" before he went from their sight.

Spike entered the village where he went past other ponies who waved and cheered at him. He waved back to acknowledge them and sometimes he would gave fans a high claw. He ended up passing Carousal Boutique where he saw Rarity was hanging her laundry, she saw him and called out, "Hello, Spike!"

He stopped and said, "Hi, Rarity, how's everything at the shop?"

"Wonderful! I keep having more and more customers thanks to your endorsement."

"Glad I could help." he smiled.

"So… where are you off to?"

"I'm heading over to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Ooh! Another date with Applejack, I presume?" she batted her eyes.

He chuckled, "You guessed right."

"Well then off with you, you can't keep a lady waiting after all!"

He chuckled again, "See you later, Rarity."

"Bye Spikey! And give my best to Applejack!"

"Will do!" and he went on.

After some more walking, he ended up passing Fluttershy's cottage who was currently feeding the animals. Like Rarity she saw him and called, "Hi, Spike!"

He called back, "Hey, Fluttershy!"

She asked, "Going over to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"That's the plan!"

She giggled and told him, "Well I hope you two have a sweet time!"

"Thanks! We will!" and he went on.

He didn't walk far when he was passing Sugar Cube Corner where Pinkie Pie was about to make her cake deliveries when they crossed paths, the hyper mare inquired, "Date?"

He replied, "Yup."

"Cool!" and she handed him a cake box. He was about to object when she explained, "Hey, I made an extra one by mistake, don't let it go to waste!" then she went on her merry way.

Spike shrugged it off and took the box with him. He was almost to the farm when he passed a Wonderbolt air show that Rainbow Dash was performing in. He called out to her, "Yo Dash!"

She saw him and flew closer as she shouted, "Hey, Dragon Warrior!" and they exchanged a high hoof before she flew back to her teammates.

Spike sighed happily, thinking how great everything was going for the old crew. What's even better was that everyone could live their dreams without being separated from each other. This was especially true for him and Applejack. Ever since he moved to Ponyville, they had been inseparable. As he thought of that he was closer to the farm and to his delight he saw his beloved bucking the apples off a tree.

She didn't see him and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She then took the baskets of apples back to the farmhouse with Spike quietly following after her.

Applejack put the baskets inside the house and started to make apple pies knowing her boyfriend loves it when she makes apple pie. She admired a picture of them on the counter and sighed lovingly. She spoke to the picture, "Spike… You really have turned me into such a gooey mess. When I first became an Element of Harmony I never once imagined I could find someone as special as you…"

A voice said, "I feel the same way…"

She gasped and turned around to see Spike smirking while leaning on the kitchen window ledge. She demanded, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…" he kept smirking until he had to dodge a pie being thrown at him.

"You could have just made yerself known without scaring me half to death!"

He chuckled, "And miss that sweet confession, no way!"

She snorted in irritation and turned away from him.

He came inside and wrapped his arms around her with her back touching his chest, "So… I make you a gooey mess, do I?"

"More or less…" she muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that, AJ… I've done far worse than this, like that time Pinkie and I pulled that prank on you in Canterlot. You couldn't stand me for days!"

She stated, "That was before we started dating… Things are different now."

He turned serious, "You're right, things are different now… It's so different that I never want it to end. You mean too much to me that I can't stand the thought of losing you. You can be mad at me all you like but I'll always be here for you no matter what and nothing is going to keep me away from you."

Applejack was surprised by his words and slowly looked back while asking, "Spike, where's this all coming from?"

But he dodged the question by presenting her the cake box, "Pinkie gave this to me because she accidently made an extra one, think we can use it for our picnic?"

"Well sure but Spike we should talk about-"

He gently shushed her by putting a claw to her lips, "All in good time. I promise."

Applejack furrowed her brow in suspicion but one look into his eyes and she sighed, "Okay… but I'm holding you to yer word, got it?"

He smiled and chuckled again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

It was almost sunset with them sitting on a picnic blanket next to the famous apple-pear tree that Applejack's parents planted with their love. They had just finished eating the main course now they were going to eat the cake that Pinkie gave them.

As they ate, they talked.

Then Spike told her, "Twilight wants me to perform at the Friendship Festival but I told her I had to ask you first."

"Do you want to perform?"

"Only if it's okay with you."

"Hon, if you really want to do it, don't let me stop you."

"Well I do want to do it, but… I care about you more and how you would feel if our time at the Festival is cut short."

She sighed, "Oh Spike… your nobility knows no bounds… But that's why I love you so much…" she beamed.

He beamed in return.

She added, "Do what you feels is best for you. I won't be upset either way. All I care about is your happiness and I will support you no matter your choice."

He leaned closer to her and touched her forehead with his, "Where did I ever get such a great girlfriend like you…?"

"When you dropped from the sky and landed in of me…" she smirked then she kissed his nose.

He had a goofy grin before he leaned in for the lips and she gave in by wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms and wings around her.

* * *

It was late at night and Spike was in his room in Twilight's castle that was built the moment they decided they would move to Ponyville. His dad had a separate room much to the draconequus's enjoyment even though it annoyed Twilight to no end but as long as the spirit didn't bother her with her duties then she could put up with him living there.

Spike was thinking long and hard about his date with Applejack and finally he made a decision that will change their lives forever and he went straight to Twilight who doing some last minute Friendship Festival preparations in the castle library. He cleared his throat to capture her attention.

The alicorn noticed and exclaimed, "Oh Spike! What are you doing up so late?"

"I got an answer for my performing at the festival."

"And…?"

"I can do it."

"That's great!" and she wrote it down quickly.

"But there's something I want to add after the performance."

"Oh? Like what?"

He slowly went up to her, "Twilight… I think I'm ready to ask…"

"Ask what?"

He stopped right in front of her and said outright, "I'm going to ask Applejack… to marry me."

Twilight was completely taken aback by this and gasped loudly while covering her mouth with both her hooves.

Spike kept talking, "The more I'm around her, the more I want to be with her forever. So before I go through with it, I will listen to any advice you have about this."

Twilight was stunned till she started, "Well um… I don't think there's any advice I can offer. This is your life after all and whether or not you decide to marry Applejack is entirely up to you."

"But how do you think this will affect my destiny? I'm the Dragon Warrior and it my duty to protect the citizens of Equestria and if something should happen to my wife on the battle field, I would be devastated. Thus not being able to complete the duties the Dragon Warrior has."

"Hmm… I see your point, and you're right. But consider this, there will come a time in your life, you would have to retire your status as the Dragon Warrior. If anything this maybe the perfect time to do it…"

Spike was surprised to hear that coming from Twilight.

She saw his bewildered expression and told him, "We are living in a very peaceful time now. The changeling invasion that happen in the Crystal Empire was the only major threat we had to deal with and that was two years ago! Five years ago, you were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior and you have fulfilled that destiny to great extends. So ask yourself this, Spike, do you want to stay on as the Dragon Warrior and be forever praise by your fans or… do you want to start a whole new life with the mare you love? Which do you like better?"

The dragon smiled, "Well… being praise forever does sound amazing but… eventually I would grow tired of it, so the better option and the fact I already made up my mind about it would be to get married."

Twilight smirked, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

 ** _AN: Yes, this is a very different story direction I'm taking verses the movie's story but the whole thing with Chi doesn't work in this case and yes, maybe this a desperate attempt to get one of my favorite ships together since TiPo remains a mystery of them possibly becoming a couple (Pretty sure Po wants it but Tigeress seems neutral to the idea) Overall I'm okay that the ship can be either platonic or romantic. I just see them having a great friendship or being a couple. In this case however since I have AppleSpike portraying them I am definitely going full blown romance here, complete with a wedding and everything! As for future chapters, I am a bit stuck on certain scenes particularly the whole Po finding his real father bit. Thanks to Father Knows Beast, we know Sludge is not Spike's real dad so yeah… that part is going to be tricky to make. So my dear readers, if you have any suggestions I would_** **love** ** _to hear them!_**

 ** _Seriously, I could really use to some help here. Thanks!_**


End file.
